


Wish You Were Here

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Eve, Christmas Feels, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Home for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: No one wants to spend the holidays alone.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts), [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts), [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: Apparently I had another case of the angst when I started this little story, but I promise you that it ends with a happy, fluffy ending!
> 
> I came up with this prompt and then provided it to my lovely best friends and allowed them to come up with the pairing for today's story, so I will credit this prompt to them. Love you articcat621, GaeilgeRua, and xxDustNight88! This story was beta read by GaeilgeRua, she's a rockstar!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Wish You Were Here  
> Pairing: Hermione/Viktor Krum  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: No one wants to spend the holidays alone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

_24/12/17 10:30 PM_

_Hermione: I wish you were here. Christmas just won't be the same without you._

_Viktor: I wish I was there too, but there's nothing I could do._

_Hermione: I just don't understand why the team wouldn't let you all take Christmas off._

_Viktor: They told us it was because we needed to practice for our next game. I'm sorry Hermione._

_Hermione: It's not your fault._

_Hermione: I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning._

_Viktor: I love you. Good night._

_Hermione: Love you too…_

Sighing, Hermione tossed her phone over to Viktor's side of the bed and pulled the blanket up over her head. It was her favorite time of the year and all she wanted to do was curl up by the fire in the light of the Christmas tree with Viktor and watch Christmas films. Why did his coach have to call for a mandatory training during the Christmas season? Didn't he have loved ones that he wanted to spend time with?

It just wasn't fair. As she began to drift off to sleep, her mind continued to race with thoughts of how things would have been different if Viktor was lying next to her right now. However a racing mind did not bode well for her drifting to sleep.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to convince her body to fall asleep, Hermione sat straight up in bed and sighed. Apparently she wasn't meant to get any sleep tonight, which was fine with her because she had nothing better to do tomorrow during the day.

She picked up her phone and flipped it over to look at the time. 11:30 pm. It had been an hour since she last talked to him. She opened her messages to check and see if she had missed anything, but he hadn't been active since 10:30. She sighed again and tossed the covers off of her lap and climbed out of bed.

If she couldn't relax by the fire with Victor, then she would just have to curl up with a good book since she couldn't sleep anyways. Walking out into the den, Hermione stopped in front of her bookshelf and looked for something that called to her. She just needed something that could potentially lull her body off to a lazy sleep as she read. The kind of sleep that she didn't even realize she was drifting off to. Looking at the bookshelf one last time, she settled on Pride and Prejudice and walked over to the couch, setting the book down and adjusting the fire to a low roar before plopping herself down on the couch and starting the book from the very beginning.

_24/12/2017 11:50 PM_

_Hermione: I know it's not quite Christmas yet, but I wanted to be sure that I was the first one to tell you. Merry Christmas, Viktor._

Dropping her phone into the couch, Hermione curled up in a ball, wrapping the blanket tightly around her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was secretly hoping that sleep would overtake her body soon, but she knew that she wasn't normally that lucky. Although if anything, she could fall into a dreamless sleep and when she woke up, she'd realize that everything going on around her was really just a bad dream.

. . . . . . . .

Hermione awoke suddenly to the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Startled by the rude alarm, she jolted straight up and glared toward the door. As she pushed herself up out of the couch, she sighed.

"Don't people realize what time it is?" she grumbled, wrapping the blanket around her body tightly as she scanned the room for the clock. She didn't even know what time it was, but she sure knew that she had finally fallen asleep when her dreams were rudely interrupted by the knocking of a late night visitor.

Spotting the clock out of the corner of her eye, she saw that it read just before one o'clock in the morning. Rolling her eyes, she stalked over to the door ready to give her late night visitor a piece of her mind. As she reached out to grab hold of the handle she took a deep breath, maybe it was someone whose Christmas Day was off to a worse start than her own.

Pressing up on her tiptoes, she tried to look out the peephole to see who or what was waiting for her, but it was far too dark for her to see much of anything. With a sigh, she tightened her grip on the door knob and slowly twisted it open. The person she found on the other side was not who she had been expecting.

"Viktor!" she cried, tossing the blanket down behind her and wrapping her arms securely around his waist, squeezing him tight. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't care. They were tears of happiness at the fact that he had travelled all this way just to spend Christmas with her.

"'ello, Hermione," he replied, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and picking her up into the air. Squeezing her tight, Viktor slowly lowered her back to the ground, but held tight. Now that he had her in his arms, he knew he couldn't let go. Leaning down he kissed her softly on the forehead. "Don't cry, love. It's okay. I'm here now."


End file.
